Don't stop me now
by soplando
Summary: AU. El pobre Luna se pregunta en que momento de su vida se ha despistado tanto como para no darse cuenta de que casi todos sus amigos son gais. Slash.


En esta historia ni Axel se llama Axel ni Roxas se llama Roxas. No tengo ni idea de a quien le pertenecen pero a mi desde luego que no. No saco nada de esto salvo la satisfacción de algún review, si sois buena gentuza.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Don't stop me now<span>**

Era extraño. Porque él y Boro son amigos. De esos amigos a los que llamas llorando cuando se te muere el abuelo y te vienen a ver a casa con quince videojuegos y una caja de cervezas. Luna es algo así como el payaso del grupo. Su hermano gemelo. El primer día que le vio lo pensó. "Ese tío es como yo". Nova se sentiría vacío si le faltase Luna. Buba va más por su lado, con su ego desbocado y su sonrisa encantadora. El pobre lo intenta, pero no se da cuenta nunca de nada. Necesita que Boro se lo aclare todo. Pero mataría por ellos. Buba ha estado en comisaría más de tres veces por meterse en líos por ellos. De hecho, Luna es el único que no ha pasado la noche en el calabozo. De momento.

Nova no consigue recordar como ocurrió. Puede que fuera la noche que pasaron los cuatro juntos en la cola del concierto de Avenged Sevenfold. Se despertó en el regazo de Boro. Buba tenía abraza la pierna de Nova de una forma muy cómica pero no era lo mismo. Buba siempre toca a la gente con la que habla; Luna es más violento y rehúye todo contacto que no sea una pelea mano a mano. Estaban medio dormidos cuando se metieron por la primera puerta que encontraron. La orientación brillaba por su ausencia y acabaron en una sala llena de maletas negras con "A7X" tatuado por todas partes. Entraron Synyster y The Rev riéndose como niños. Nova entrecerró los ojos, pensando que acabarían en comisaría por tercera vez en la semana, y que encima se perderían el concierto. Buba se puso histérico, Boro se puso histérico, Nova buscó una salida, Luna se limitó a mirar los instrumentos. No se hicieron mejores amigos de sus ídolos, ni los invitaron a una fiesta VIP ni de gira con ellos, pero oye, les dejaron marcharse tan tranquilamente sin llamar a seguridad con fotos y autógrafos en los brazos.

Nova decidió que no había sido en aquella ocasión porque habían dormido juntos tantas veces que no se salía de lo habitual.

Le costó advertir sus propios pequeños gestos inconscientes que derivaron de ese concierto. Cuando se dio cuenta de que a la mínima estaba jugueteando con el pelo de Boro o que aprovechaba cada pelea para acabar tocándole, se asustó. Y su incomodidad no se redujo cuando vio que no era sólo cosa suya, sino que él también le tocaba más que a Buba y Luna. Al contrario, empeoró. Se preguntaba qué le pasaba por la cabeza por estar… toqueteando, coqueteando, flirteando con uno de sus mejores amigos desde que se meaba en la cama. Allí comenzó a mentirse a si mismo de forma que, si lo pensabas bien, tampoco estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Es decir, dieciséis años recién cumplidos, sus hormonas estaban en ebullición y estaba descubriendo que el contacto con un chico era exactamente igual que con una chica. Pensaba darle ese argumento a Boro, seguro que él lo entendería. No era nada malo. ¿Por qué tener que aguantar a una novia pesada que requería más atención y paciencia que un bebé cuando podían… calmarse las hormonas el uno al otro? Eran amigos y eso no tenía porqué cambiar.

Nova comenzaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco por pensar en Boro de _esa_ forma. Empezaba a olvidarlo pero se besaron y manosearon como dos leones hambrientos en la habitación de Luna mientras sus otros dos amigos miraban el fútbol en el salón. Después de limpiarse y asegurarse de que no se les notara que acababan de follar no hablaron, y Nova no podía sentirse más aliviado por ello. No volvieron a acercarse en un tiempo. Les había gustado pero se sentían mal, y Nova lo sabía porque ya eran muchos años adivinando las expresiones de Boro, que en ese momento eran exactamente a las suyas. Era raro y no podía acabar bien. Sólo había pasado una vez y ya llevaban dos semanas sin tocarse ni por casualidad. Pero volvió a pasar una y otra vez, cuando unos de los dos lo veía necesario, en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora.

Nunca, nunca lo hablaron. Su relación seguía siendo la de toda la vida, menos cuando se besaban, chupaban, gruñían y mordían.

En una ocasión, Nova se estaba vistiendo cuando se le ocurrió preguntarle "¿se lo decimos a Buba y Luna?". Boro le miró fijamente un rato antes de responder "no hay nada que contar". Nova se encogió de hombros y decidió que tenía razón. No es que Buba les contara cada vez que Paola se la chupaba por pura necesidad, siendo ella una guarra facilona y poco atractiva a la que recurría todo tío que no tenía tiempo ni ganas de conquistar a una chavala. Venía siendo lo mismo: pura necesidad.

No cambió cuando Boro comenzó a acostarse con Vera, ya que por lo visto la chica no quería una relación amorosa sino sólo sexo, y a Boro eso le venía de perlas. Nova pensaría que le daría la patada ahora que tenía a quién recurrir, y en parte así fue. Boro dejó de buscarle a él cada vez que le daba un calentón. Seguía respondiendo los suyos pero ya no parecía necesitarle. Ya le daba igual y Nova se cansó y le dejó en paz. ¿Dónde podía encontrar él a una chica como Vera, poco romántica, guapa, y además simpática, que no quisiera nada más que sexo? En segundo. La mayoría eran guarras. Luego estaban Mar y Belén, que iban a su bola. Pensó que por probar no perdía nada, y acertó. A lo mejor Mar le llamaba más que Vera a Boro, pero ya se había resignado a no encontrar una como la de su amigo.

Se cansó de ella a las tres semanas. El sexo estaba bien pero no le complacía tanto como con Boro. Y comenzó a plantearse la homosexualidad. Se miraba los chicos de su clase (a Luna y a Buba ni les miró, se negaba a que se repitiera lo de Boro) y los del resto del instituto. Podía encontrar cosas que le gustaban y hasta sentirse atraído por alguno pero no le excitaba la idea de acostarse con ellos. Creyó que era porque todos eran más pequeños que él, y se fijó en más mayores cuando salieron el sábado noche. Justo cuando se dio cuenta de que el camarero le parecía sexy, se giró hacia sus tres amigos y soltó a bocajarro "soy gay". No quería retrasarlo. Salió del armario casi antes de entrar en él. Buba escupió la cerveza y miró a los otros en busca de una explicación que Nova no se quedó a escuchar. Se acercó a la barra y le pidió un cubata.

Nova entrecerró los ojos y observó al chico, preguntándose si querría ayudarle a decidirse por una acera. El camarero en cuestión se giró hacia un chico y comenzó a quejarse sobre un partido de fútbol. "Es del español", adivinó Nova, alejándose de la barra a toda prisa. Prefería al gordo del futbolín antes que un perico.

"¿Se me notará?", se preguntaba, volviendo a la mesa con sus amigos. Todos los gays que había visto eran un poco más afeminados que los heterosexuales. Nova se tiraría de un puente antes de ponerse a hablar de moda y la millonetis esa rubia y tonta.

Dos días más tarde, estaba jugando con Boro a baloncesto como cada lunes por la tarde, y todo era normal pero la pelota cayó al lado de Boro y él no la fue a buscar.

-Boro.

-Qué.

-La pelota.

-Que la jodan.- se giró hacia él, luciendo pensativo.- Nova, ¿dices que eres gay porque nos acostábamos?

Boro no podía ser más directo. Nova era igual.

-No. Soy gay porque ya no me gustan las chicas.

-Ya. ¿Y te diste cuenta por mí?

-Claro.

Boro asintió lentamente y corrió hacia la pelota. Siguieron jugando como si nada hasta que se hizo de noche.

Comenzó a fijarse en el profesor de música de los pequeños cuando se lo encontraron en un bar el sábado noche y bromearon como si no se llevaran siete años. Al principio creyó que le atraía porque era el único hombre mayor que él de todo el instituto que no iba a su clase ni estaba casado y amargado.

Se peleó con Torres, un gilipollas de su edad muy pelirrojo y muy cansino que se la tenía jurada. Ni iba a su mismo instituto. Se coló en el recreo y Nova nunca le hacía ascos a una buena pelea. Era una buena forma de descargar tensión y últimamente tenía mucha. Acabaron los dos en la enfermería del instituto, separados por los dos gordos de seguridad. Casualidades de la vida, fue el profesor de música, Gonza, quién se encargó de acompañarle al despacho de la directora. Parecía muy enfadado pero Nova siempre estaba muy relajado y de buen humor después de una pelea de las buenas.

-¿Hace mucho que dura la tontería con ese chaval?- le preguntó Gonza cuando salió del despacho con el certificado de expulsión de dos días.- Si no le hubieras pegado tu también, ahora podríamos denunciarlo y le caería el pelo, pero como eres un maldito niñato inconsciente que…

-Joder,- bufó Nova, temiendo que se avecinara otra bronca.- ¿tú no te liabas a ostias con todo el mundo a mi edad?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Ah, perdona, creía que estábamos hablando de peleas.

-En parte si, pero ese chico no te busca porque sí, Nova. Quiere llamar tu atención.

Nova le interrogó con la mirada.

-Porque le gustas.

Nova soltó un ronquido de risa.

-Vamos, hombre, a ver si ahora que soy gay va a resultar que todo el mundo también lo es.

Gonza le miró fijamente un rato, con una expresión inescrutable, y luego paró en seco.

-¿Eres gay?

-Claro.- se giró hacia él, curioso.- A propósito, ¿se me nota?

-Para nada.- murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

Nova siguió andando, pensando que estaba bien no parecerlo pero que, por otra parte, no se le acercarían los gais, si parecía hetero.

Alguien le empujó hacia una clase vacía y Nova se quejó por el dolor de las costillas. Gonza le besaba con tanta fuerza que le dolían las heridas de guerra, y Nova tuvo que apartarle de un empujón.

-¿Tú también?- vociferó.- ¡Si hace un minuto me estabas gritando _niñato_!

-Porque cuando me han dicho que te habías peleado me he asustado, joder. El Torres ese es más alto que tú y encima… ¿has visto como te mira? Como si quisiera comerte entero.

-¿En serio?- soltó una carcajada.- Todos gais.

Gonza esbozó una sonrisa enorme y hundió la mano en su pelo.

-Madre mía, como me pones.- le besó toda la cara, le chupó y lamió el cuello, luego se separó unos centímetros.- Esto es ilegal, Nova, si quieres que de deje en paz lo entenderé, de verdad.

Para toda respuesta le cogió de la camisa y le metió la lengua en la boca.

Nova no le da muchas vueltas a las cosas; se le contó a los chicos justo después de salir de casa de Gonzo.

-Esto es muy raro.- Buba dejó de prestarle atención al videojuego y eso no ocurría a menudo.- ¿Vas a llevarle cuando quedemos para jugar a fútbol o cuando bebemos en el parque de _skate_? Es muy raro.- repitió.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Luna.- ¿Por qué es un hombre?

-No, joder, si me cae bien pero es un profesor.- se giró hacia Nova.- ¿No pueden despedirle si os pillan?

-Si.- Nova se comió un bocado de patatas.- Pero no es mi novio, no voy a llevarle a ninguna parte. Sólo follamos.

Buba bufó.

-¡Eso lo dirás tú!- bebió de la botella directa.- No te quita la vista de encima.

-¿Y te dijo que le gustas a Torres?- preguntó Boro con la boca llena.

-Joder, como ligáis los gais.- farfulló Luna, mirando la pantalla.

Nova volvió a encontrarse a Torres con su grupo de catetos apenas una semana más tarde, e intentó reunir todo su don de observación para captar aunque fuera un poco eso de que "se lo comía con los ojos" que decían todos. Él no vio nada fuera del rencor habitual.

A Nova estaba bien la extraña relación que tenía con Gonza. El sexo era genial, el tipo le caía bien y no le atosigaba a llamadas. Era casi como con Boro, sólo que no se parecía en nada, porque Nova no se sentía ni la mitad de bien como con Boro.

Nova era como un bebé a la hora de detectar los sentimientos de la gente, pero ni a él le pasaba inadvertida la atención que Boro dedicaba a observar a Vera hacer algo tan estúpido como comerse una bolsa de pipas. Nova no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado cuando eso ocurría. Boro no sólo le caía bien, era uno de sus mejores amigos y le quería tanto como a la familia. Pero además de eso le atraía mucho y le excitaba muchísimo más que Gonzo. Entonces cayó en algo. Le gustaba su personalidad, su forma de actuar, su aspecto, le deseaba y no quería que le pasara nunca nada, daría la vida por él. Eso, por lógica, era amor. Justo después de que se le ocurriera esa posibilidad, quedó con él y se lo dijo. Boro estuvo mucho rato sin decir nada, y Nova se dijo que por una vez podría haber pensado antes de hablar.

-¿Estás seguro o es una de esas chorradas que se te ocurren cuando te aburres?

Nova hizo una mueca y se puso de pie. Se sentía estúpido y humillado.

-Nunca he bromeado sobre algo así.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Es una putada, ya lo sé. Somos amigos y todo ese rollo, pero yo no me guardo las cosas, y no me gusta tener secretos y si hubiera sabido que afectaría nuestra amistad me lo hubiera callado, pero yo no…

-Eh.- le interrumpió y se calló.- Nova, que seas sincero hasta doler es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti, y prefiero que me lo hayas dicho a que lo sufrieras tú sólo.- cogió aire lentamente y volvió a soltarlo antes de seguir.- Pero… ¿estás seguro?

-Sí.- en realidad no lo había pensado mucho. Podía estar celoso de Vera por razones que no tuvieran nada que ver con el amor, y también podía haber sido gay toda la vida sin saberlo hasta que ocurrió lo de Boro, y que estuviera encaprichado con él porque había sido el primero y el más intenso. En realidad no estaba seguro de nada. Pero luego le vino ala cabeza la sensación de calidez que tenía cada vez que hacía sonreír a Boro.- Sí, estoy seguro. Te quiero.

Boro frunció el ceño y Nova supo que estaba preocupado.

-Yo… no tengo ni puta idea de qué hacer, Nova, no se me declara mi mejor amigo todos los días…

-Yo tampoco había dicho nunca "te quiero"- se encogió de hombros y dio un largo trago al botellín de cerveza. Boro le miró fijamente, mordiéndose el labio. Luego se acercó y le besó tan rápidamente que a Nova le cayó la botella al suelo. Llevaba dos meses sin besarle y hacía mucho tiempo que Nova no se sentía tan bien. No durmieron abrazados como dos tortolitos pero Boro pasó la noche en casa de Nova. Cuando vio la expresión de Boro al despertarse, de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento, sintió un pinchazo en el pecho.

-Me cago en la puta, Boro, si ibas a arrepentirte de esto, no haberlo hecho.- se pasó la mano por el pelo y se frotó los ojos con los puños cerrados.- ¿Te dio el calentón y yo era lo único que tenías a mano?

Boro no contestó enseguida. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía tragar a Nova. Quería llorar.

-Me arrepiento porque no siento lo mismo que tú y eso no está bien.- respondió luego, con voz estrangulada. Nova volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo, dejando que el enfado se abriera paso entre la tristeza. Se levantó hecho una furia y se puso delante de su amigo, cerrando los puños.

-¡¿Y cómo coño me has dejado toda la noche en una nube, maldito hijo de puta?- chilló Nova, fuera de sus casillas.- ¿No podías acostarte con otro que no esté enamorado de ti? ¡¿Cuándo mierdas te has vuelto tan gilipollas?

Nova no recordaba haberle gritado nunca a Boro, y por la expresión sorpresa y dolida de éste, no estaba equivocado.

-Lo siento ta…

-¡_Lo siento_ no es suficiente! ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

Empujó a Boro con tanta fuerza que chocó contra la pared, pero su amigo pensó, acertando, que no era el mejor momento para hablar, así que le dejó solo.

Nova se vistió y salió a la calle sin comer nada. Jugó al baloncesto (aporreó la pelota y la canasta), se bebió una botella de vodka a palo seco y se comió todo el regaliz negro de la tienda de enfrente. Cuando se hubo calmado llamó a Gonza y le dijo que no podía seguir acostándose con él estando enamorado de Boro, y le colgó sin siquiera esperar su reacción y su respuesta.

_Ya está. Supéralo. _

_Todo el mundo tiene algún desamor, hasta los guapos carismáticos como tú. _

_Te diría que salieras a pillarte un pedo pero, al parecer, borracho ya estás. _

_Ya sé, llama a Torres y pégate con él. ¿A quién no ayuda una buena descarga? Torres es bueno, como poco terminaréis los dos en el hospital._

Nova no esperó que su alcoholizada cabeza se lo dijera dos veces, y se dirigió al parque de las afueras de la ciudad al que no se acercaba nadie que no tenía ni idea de peleas.

Torres estaba ahí, _por supuesto_, pero sus compinches eran muchos más que el día del instituto. A Nova eso le importó más bien poco. Le quitó la lata de cerveza a un chico, se la bebió de golpe y se la tiró a Torres. No le dio a él, pero le mojó los pantalones.

-¡Totorritos!- Nova cerró los puños y le provocó con su expresión.- Vamos, hombre, que te debo una.

-Estás borracho.- le miró de arriba abajo, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿No te has traído a tu amigos?

-Me basto y me sobre yo solito para una mierda como tú.

Los amigotes de Torres comenzaron a ponerse de pie, molestos, pero Torres le cogió de un brazo y le alejó unos metros.

-¿Qué quieres, que te matemos? No voy a tocarte un pelo en estas condiciones, joder.

Nova ni siquiera le escuchó. Le agarró la camisa con fuerza.

-Pégame, cojones.- siseó. Al ver que Torres no reaccionaba, le atizó un puñetazo en medio de la mandíbula. Se secó el hilillo de sangre que le caía del labio y se giró para advertir a sus amigos que no se acercaran, que era cosa suya. Nova volvió a pegarle, esta vez en el estómago. Torres se dobló sobre si mismo, jadeando, pero no le tocó.- Vamos, puta mierda.- le pegó una y otra vez, hasta que Torres tuvo que arrodillarse para mantener el equilibrio.- ¡Qué coño pasa contigo!- se agachó delante suyo y le dio un cabezazo con todas sus fuerzas. Nova tenía la cabeza muy dura, pero llena de vodka en ese momento. Se mareó y acabó tumbado al lado de Torres.- ¿Acaso estás enfermo?- balbució, girando la cabeza hacia Torres, que jadeaba y tosía sangre.

-No. Pero tú estás borracho.

-Te acabo de dar la paliza de tu vida. Imagínate si llego a venir con agua en la venas en lugar de vodka.

-Acabaríamos ingresados, como siempre.

-Eso quería, coño. Oye, ¿desde cuando tienes tú esta ética de no pegar a los borrachos? Una vez me contaron que dejaste inconsciente a un chaval de doce años.

-Fue un daño colateral. Se metió en medio. No quería hacerle nada.

Nova asintió lentamente.

-¿Te acerco al hospital?

-¿En qué has venido?

-Andando.

Torres se carcajeó.

-¿Y cómo coño quieres acercarme, atontado?

-Estoy borracho, joder, no podía coger la moto.

-Ahí tienes razón.

Guille, el amigo de Torres, les dejó en la puerta del hospital. Cuando salieron de allí, después de que la de recepción les echara la bronca, como siempre, entraron en el bar de Pepín y pidieron comida para siete. Le sonó el móvil a Nova y dejó sonando _Unwind the chinsaw_ un rato antes de cogerlo.

-¿Dónde estás, Nova?

-En el Pepín.

-Vale, voy.

Colgó.

-Viene Luna.

Tres hamburguesas y dos refrescos más tarde, ahí estaba.

-Aloha.- se sentó al lado de Nova.- Caramba, Nova y Hal comiendo juntos sin matarse. Joder, no será una cita y os estoy tocando las pelotas, ¿no?

Torres se atragantó con la bebida, Nova arqueó una ceja.

-¿Hal? ¿No es Torres?

-Sólo tú le llamas _Torres_.- se burló Luna, quitándole el bocadillo para darle un mordisco.

-Vaya.

Torres señaló la barra.

-¿Esa no es la profe de vuestro insti que se desnuda en clase?

Nova y Luna comenzaron a reírse con ganas.

-Nosotros comenzamos ese rumor.- jadeó Luna, llorando de la risa.

-Qué cabrones…- Torres sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

Nova miró por la ventana y cayó en que el Pepín estaba justo enfrente de la universidad de su hermano Dani.

-¡Aarón!- se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba su hermano con su mejor amiga.- ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

-Comiendo.- respondió con la boca llena, y Luna y Torres comenzaron a reírse de su expresión confusa. Nova no tenía mucha relación con Dani pero habían crecido juntos, en la misma casa, y todo ese rollo. La cara de Dani cambió de pronto.

-Mamá me llamó esta mañana.- frunció el ceño y apartó a Luna de un empujón, cosa que hizo mucha gracia a Torres, para sentarse a su lado.- Has destrozado la canasta, tío, ¿estás bien? Están preocupados.

-Todo lo bien que puede estar un borracho que busca pelea y se hincha a hamburguesas.- Nova fulminó con la mirada a Torres, y Dani se fijó en él por primera vez.

-¿Eres amigo de Aarón?

Luna se atragantó y comenzó a reír entre dientes.

-No exactamente.- farfulló Torres, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Su novio?

Luna y Nova no pudieron aguantarse más las carcajadas cuando Torres le escupió el Nestea a la amiga de Dani, que chilló, escandalizada.

Cuando se hubieron largado por fin, Torres le preguntó si había oído mal o su nombre era Aarón.

Nova era un bebé y tenía la capacidad emocional de un ladrillo, pero esas miradas que le dirigía Gonza al cruzarse por el pasillo no eran nada indiferentes. No tenía ni idea el qué, pero algo quería decirle.

La relación con Boro se había vuelto lo siguiente de _tensa_. Y no precisamente por parte de Boro. Cada vez que le veía, a Nova le daban unas ganas tremendas de atizarle un puñetazo y luego besarle hasta dejarle inconsciente.

Nova _nunca_ había dependido de nadie. Y de repente Boro tenía _mucho_ poder sobre él. Y sin recibir nada a cambio.

No podía hablarle como si no hubiera pasado nada.

* * *

><p>Hal supo enseguida que algo iba mal cuando Luna apreció gritándole a Nova, que no parecía ni estar escuchándole. Adivinó enseguida que Nova estaba triste y cansado. No por nada llevaba dos años observándole.<p>

Se quedó en un segundo plano, con Guille y Marcos, observando la bronca, hasta que Nova comenzó a hartarse y se puso a la defensiva. Hal se metió en medio antes de que Nova pudiera levantarle la mano a su mejor amigo.

-No sé qué coño pasa pero si le tocas un pelo a Luna, luego te arrepentirás mucho.

Luna no parecía ni haberse dado cuenta de que había estado a punto de pegarle.

-¿Sabes qué pasa, Hal? Tiene gracias, si lo piensas bien. No, en realidad no tiene puta gracia. Aquí el señor _Aarón_,- la mala leche con la que pronunció el nombre de Nova no le pasó inadvertida ni a la vieja del balcón.- ha decidido que no que le importa un puto pimiento su amistad con Boro y que es más fácil ignorar que sentarse a hablar. Y no, ¿vale? ¡No me sale de los putos cojones que mis dos mejores amigos de dejen de hablar sólo porque se gustan un poquito!

Nunca Luna había dicho "puta" tantas veces seguidas.

-¿Me repites?

-Claro, Luna, repíteselo.-vociferó Nova.- La mejor solución es que lo sepa toda la ciudad y todo el mundo pueda opinar al respecto, ¡adelante, creo que en el sexto piso todavía no te han oído!

Si Hal no fuera tan curioso en lo que respecta a Nova, se habría ido, porque las discusiones ajenas le daban igual si no había sangre de por medio, pero le había parecido entender _que Nova y Boro se gustaban_. Se lo repitió mentalmente diez veces y ni así tenía sentido. Es decir, ¿Boro y Nova? ¿Acaso había dos chicos más heterosexuales en el último curso del instituto Monet?

Hal no sabía si reír o llorar.

-¿Es cierto o no?

-¡Pues claro!- farfulló Luna sin ni siquiera mirarle.- ¡Hace ya mucho que Nova es gay!

_Y yo sin enterarme_.

-¿En serio?

-¡En serio, joder!- le gritó Nova sin mirarle tampoco.

-Haya paz.- les cogió a los dos por los brazos y les arrastró fuera del parque antes de que tuvieran tiempo de quejarse.

-Venga, tengo el título de mediador, contadle al tito Hal qué coño está pasando.- se sentó al banco, justo entre uno y otro.

Luna hizo un resumen _muy resumido_ de la escalofriante historia. Entonces envió a Nova a pasearse por el parque alegando que primero tenía que hablar con una de las dos partes. Cuando estuvo suficientemente lejos lo abordó a preguntas.

-¿Desde cuando es gay?

-Desde cuando no lo sé, pero nos lo dijo no hace mucho.

-Joder, ¿y cuando pensabas decírmelo, capullo?

-¿Para qué coño tendría que contá…?- se interrumpió a si mismo y se puso pensativo. _Todo lo pensativo que podía ponerse Luna_.- Ah, claro. Te gusta. No me acordaba, lo siento.

-Eres gilipollas.

-Ya lo sé.

-Y además…

-Pero, Hal, Nova está enamorado de Boro así que…

-¿Cómo coño ha ocurrido?

- Joder, si ya te lo he dicho, se acostaban y ahora Boro está con Vera, y Nova está triste, resumiendo mucho.

-¿Pero Boro es gay o no?

-No lo sé, yo creo que no. Si lo fuera lo habría dicho cuando nos los dijo Nova, ¿no?

-Ni idea, le no conozco mucho.

-Boro y Nova se parecen mucho en esto de la sinceridad. Si lo fuera ya lo sabríamos.

Hal se frotó los ojos, cansado.

-Pues… ¿me dejas a solas con Nova? Creo que va siendo hora de… Sí, vale, eso.

-Claro, tío, pero no creo que vaya bien.- Luna hizo una mueca y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Quiero hacerlo de todas formas.

-Eres… un valiente, Hal.

Hal esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Un inconsciente, diría yo.

-No. Te vas a declarar al chico que quieres aunque sabes que está enamorado de otro. Tienes unos… cojones…

Nunca había visto a Luna tan serio y preocupado.

-Eh, Luna, tranquilo, no…

-Esto es una mierda. ¿No lo ves? Ni tú ni Nova conseguiréis lo que queréis, es una mierda.

-Así es la vida.

Mientras se iba, Hal le escuchó murmurar "espero no enamorarme nunca".

Vio a Nova de entre toda la gente al instante. Estaba sentado en lo alto de una valla, hablando con Hache y bebiendo cervezas enlatadas. No le hacía falta acercarse mucho para ver desde tan lejos que Nova no estaba en su mejor momento. Estaba sonriendo de una forma muy forzada, como sacando fuerzas para fingir que todo iba bien. Nova era un experto escondiendo sus sentimientos tras una máscara de indiferencia que le estaba comenzando a fallar por culpa de Boro.

Hal había estado _tanto tiempo_ observándole desde la sombra, coleccionando en su memoria las expresiones, usando la violencia para llamar su atención. Convenciéndose de que estaba todo perdido porque Nova no podía ser más heterosexual, y ahora resultaba que se había vuelto gay –si es que se volvía uno gay- con su mejor amigo que ahora no le correspondía. Y Hal no podía dejar de preguntarse como Boro había estado liado con Nova y no había acabado loco por él. Porque Hal veía a Nova tan diferente del resto del mundo que no lograba entender como no se daba cuenta nadie de lo especial que era.

-¡Nova, ven!

Le miró de una forma que pareció hasta aliviado por tener que dejar de sonreír. Seguro que esperaba cabrearse con él; el enfado era, sin duda, algo con lo que Nova se sentía más cómodo.

Hal se frotó los ojos con nerviosismo. Se metió en el callejón y apoyó la cabeza en la pared. Nova le había seguido. Cuando le miró de reojo lo decidió. ¿Para que declararse? ¿Para que Nova le tuviera pena? Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de encararle.

Nova esperaba en silencio. Hal no sabía descifrar su expresión.

Nova parpadeó lentamente. Tenía la boca entreabierta y a Hal le llegaba su cálido aliento que olía ligeramente a cerveza. Nova tenía los labios secos pero parecían muy carnosos. Y su pelo rubio caía desordenado como una cascada en sus ojos claros. _Es tan guapo_. Se acercó con un solo paso y hundió una mano en su pelo. Era tan suave como parecía. No esperó que Nova le diera permiso; tampoco creía que lo fuera a hacer. Pretendía ser suave pero una vez hubo tocado sus labios, una increíble sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y llevó la otra mano a la cadera de Nova, buscando más contacto. No es que no se hubiera fijado nunca en los brazos de Nova, pero recorrerlos con las manos era completamente diferente. Cuando sintió que sus labios se movían, Hal abrió los ojos. Nova los tenía cerrados y el viento le hacía ondear el pelo en su dirección; le hacía cosquillas en la frente. Hal ni siquiera recordó que Nova estaba enamorado de Boro, porque era increíble y ya podía morirse allí mismo que le daba igual.

Cuando su despertador sonó, a Hal le pareció música celestial. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de haber dormido tan poco, de estar tan apretujado en su cama, de tener tanto calor, y de que le escocieran los ojos del sueño. Nova tenía el brazo alrededor de su cintura, y fruncía el ceño de una forma muy graciosa, y hacía unos ruiditos que le recordaban a su sobrino de cinco meses.

No quería separarse de él, pero se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina sólo con los pantalones del pijama. No quería estar allí cuando Nova se vistiera a toda prisa y se fuera balbuciendo excusas.

En la mesa estaban su hermana mayor y su novio, charlando animadamente sobre algo que había en el periódico.

-Hal.- su hermana le sonrió de oreja a oreja y le pasó el zumo de naranja. Hal les sonrió. La verdad es que nunca había estado de tan buen humor.- Nunca habías traído a ninguno de tus ligues a casa. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Nova.

-Es muy guapo.- Hal frunció el ceño y Álex, el novio, se rio.

-Ya la conoces, os ha visitado mientras dormíais.

-Marta…

-¡Estabais muy monos!- antes de guardar la caja de cereales de chocolate, le miró.- ¿Se va a quedar a desayunar Nova?

-No creo que…

Nova entro en la cocina bostezando.

-_Mnosdías_.- llevaba una camiseta gris enorme que Hal se había comprado en el mercadillo y que usaba para dormir en invierno porque era muy grande. Se veía _adorable_. Nova parpadeó y se giró hacia Marta.- ¿Puedo…?

-¡Claro!- Marta se sentó a su lado, emocionada, después de calentarle un tazón de leche en el microondas.

Nova se miró la camiseta mientras masticaba cereales, seguramente preguntándose de donde la había sacado.

-Es de Hal.- aclaró Álex, visiblemente divertido. Álex y Marta eran absolutamente igual de cabrones y cotillas.

Nova le miró fijamente y Hal dejó de respirar un momento.

-Ay, perdona Torres, ya me…- Hal le detuvo antes de que se la sacara.

-Da igual.

-¿Por qué le llamas _Torres_? ¿Es algún mote morboso?

Álex se rio y Hal quiso matarla.

-¿No te apellidas _Torres_?- Nova estaba tan adorable comiendo cereales con ese pelo despeinado y esa expresión inocente y confusa que Hal tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de abrazarle y besarle hasta ahogarle.

-Nos apellidamos _Campos_.- volvió a meter baza Marta.

-¿Y de dónde coño he sacado yo _Torres_?- se preguntó Nova en voz alta.

Marta y Álex se rieron. Su hermana le miró fijamente y Hal se esforzó por disimular la sonrisa boba que había esbozado sin querer. "Me gusta para ti" le decía Marta con la mirada. La sangre le subió a la cabeza y Hal notó las mejillas muy calientes. _Hacía años que no me sonrojaba_. Le pareció tan estupendo que tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada lobuna.

Nova no volvió a su casa hasta el atardecer. Después de desayunar, Marta comenzó a sugerir ver una película de acción todos juntos, y justo antes de que empezara, ella y Álex desaparecieron dando un fuerte portazo. Nova se hundió en el sofá, medio adormilado, bostezando cada cinco minutos. Una escena le hizo gracia y cuando Nova se giró hacia él sonriendo, Hal no pudo aguantarse más las ganas de besarle.

No le dejó quitarse su camiseta vieja en todo el día, ni cuando almorzaron con sus padres. Nova no parecía nada incómodo y enseguida estuvieron bromeando todos juntos.

Hal sólo quería parar el tiempo. Iba a agotar la felicidad de toda una vida en sólo unas horas.

Sabía que no sería fácil. Sólo se habían acostado. Nova quería a Boro. Pero Hal tenía muchas ganas de intentarlo y a testarudo no le ganaba nadie.

Después de exactamente setenta y seis días, Hal estaba sentado en una mesa del Pepín con Luna y Boro. El segundo comenzó a hablar después de beberse de un trago el Nestea.

-Si vas a salir con Nova debes saber unas cuantas cosas de él, o no va a salir bien, ¿vale?- Hal asintió, mordiéndose el labio.- Antes que nada, debes vigilarle, porque le atrae lo misterioso, desconocido y diferente. Es muy impulsivo y no piensa antes de actuar, lo que junto con su extrema curiosidad, lo ha llevado a comisaria un montón de veces, así que contrólale.- Luna asentía enérgicamente.- También es bastante bipolar, y tiene la odiosa costumbre de ignorar a la gente sin darse cuenta.

-Se le cuelga el sistema.- interrumpió Luna, y Boro se rio, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Eso, y si él no quiere ser ignorado, es imposible que lo consigas. Tampoco intentes hacer cosas como aconsejarle, juzgarle o exigirle, porque te dejará sin pensarlo y lo único que vas a obtener será su odio eterno.

-Nova es muy rencoroso pero también muy leal. Quiere y odia a tope y para toda la vida.

-Lo que nos lleva a la cuestión que si intentas ponerle los cuernos o una chorrada parecida, te mataremos entre terribles sufrimientos.

-Si es que Nova deja algún pedacito de Hal al que patear.

-Claro. Y con él puedes reírte hasta llorar pero también tiene una mala leche enorme, y no sólo una vez al mes como las chicas, no, continuamente.

-Es muy idealista y lucha por su opinión sea buena o mala, y ni nada ni nadie le hace cambiar de opinión, porque tiene un orgullo del tamaño del ayuntamiento.

-Si él no quiere que sepas algo, nunca lo sabrás. Es muy buen actor, y aunque parezca tan seguro de si mismo, a veces parece que no se crea que haya gente que le quiera.

-¡Eso es verdad! No se cree que su personalidad le pueda gustar a nadie, por eso es tan hostil a veces.

-Y cuidado con Gonza, que le dirige a Nova unas miradas por el pasillo que no se sabe si quiere follárselo o estrangularle.

-El tió da un poco de miedo ahora, y eso que nos caía bien.

Hal volvió a asentir compulsivamente.

-Nova no pilla ninguna indirecta, por eso es tan directo el tío, ¿entiendes?

-Si, es un poco corto en ese aspecto. No pilla nada que no le grites a la cara.

Al final Hal interrumpió para bromear.

-Eh, que habláis del pobre como si no tuviera nada bueno.

Luna y Boro sonrieron.

-No, no, pero lo bueno ya lo irás descubriendo.

-Nosotros sólo te advertimos para que no le cagues.

-Claro. Además es muy, muy, muy generoso.

-A su manera.

-_Todo_ es a su manera. Nova no sigue ningún patrón. Me gustaría ver lo bien que se lo pasarían un grupo de psiquiatras analizándole.

-Nada más entrar en la habitación escribirían "bipolar" en sus libretitas.

-Ah, y no le llames Aarón. No sé porque pero no le gusta. Sólo se lo permite a sus padres y a Dani. Para todo el mundo es _Nova_, un par de profes ya lo han aprendido.

Luna se rio.

-Es verdad, una vez le llamaron del ayuntamiento y, ya sabes, le preguntaron con quien hablaban y él dijo "Nova".- se carcajeó mucho antes de seguir.- Le pidieron más datos, porque no le entendían, y él puso esa cara de estreñido tan suya y les colgó.

Hal y Boro estallaron en risas y ninguno de los tres pudo parar hasta pasados dos minutos.

-Hal.- Luna paró de reír de golpe.- Lo más importante de todo es que Nova no va a dejar de querer a Boro de repente.

Hal iba a contestar que ya lo sabía cuando Boro le interrumpió, con una sonrisa muy dulce en los labios, y le miró fijamente.

-No, lo más importante que debes saber es que Torres era su vecina. Era muy vieja y murió cuando teníamos cinco años, pero él no la recuerda. Nova quería a Torres más que a su propia vida.


End file.
